Ucz się ucz
by TheShadowSwan
Summary: ... Bo nauka to potęgi klucz ;) Innymi słowy, jak zmusić naszego drogiego Ahomine do nauki? Wystarczy być jego kapitanem. ImaAo, Rating z uwagi na język.


_Cóż, mieszkanie posprzątane, serial obejrzany, fick napisany... Chyba trzeba by przejrzeć jakieś notatki, co?_

_Innymi słowy fick inspirowany sesją, tą zmorą wszystkich studentów ;)_

_Tak więc, powodzenia bracie i siostry w boju o nasze zaliczenia ;)_

_Możliwa kontynuacja._

* * *

><p>Apokalipsa, to nie jest powódź zombie. To nie jest powstanie królestwa Akashiego, czy nawet restauracja, w której Satsuki byłaby szefem kuchni… Nie… Apokalipsa to coś znacznie gorszego. Zapowiadanymi subtelnymi znakami, w postaci egzaminów szkolnych, które oczywiście można przeoczyć i trochę mniej subtelnymi, które oświadczały, że apokalipsa nadeszła i już nic nie da się z tym zrobić…<p>

Pierwszym takim sygnałem była podstawiona mu pod nos oceniona kartka z czymś, co miało być jego testem. Miało, bo przecież to oczywiste, że nawet jeśli się nie uczył, to taki geniusz koszykówki nigdy nie zdobyłby zaledwie 20 punktów, prawda?

Drugim sygnałem był prawie już znienawidzony, wkurzający głos i zdecydowanie znienawidzone słowa…

- Aomine… Mógłbyś wyjaśnić mi co to ma być? – Tak, ten pokurcz Imayoshi potrafił być bardziej irytujący, niż Akashi i Midorima razem wzięci. Głównie dlatego, że wymyślił znacznie lepszy system „kar i nagród" niż ta dwójka kiedykolwiek. W końcu jaką karą jest trening dla kogoś, kto uwielbia grać?

- Noo… Test, tak? – Aomine nauczony doświadczeniem posłuchał instynktu samozachowawczego i na wszelki wypadek cofnął się o parę kroków. Tak dla komfortu psychicznego.

- I uważasz, że to wystarczy? – Przysunął test jeszcze bliżej jego nosa, po czym zabrał go, pokazując swoje… Niezbyt zadowolone oblicze. Psychopatyczny, jak go określał Aomine, błysk okularów wskazywał na to, że w porąbanej głowie jego kapitana rodzi się plan…

- No... Eee... - Lekko się zawahał i to go zgubiło...

- Od jutra codziennie będziesz przychodził do mnie na dwie godziny, które poświęcimy wbijaniu ci wiedzy do łba. – Poklepał go po włosach, irytując asa Touou jeszcze bardziej i uśmiechnął się uśmiechem, na widok którego zaczynały drżeć kolana każdego zawodnika ich akademii.

* * *

><p>Nareszcie piątek… Najukochańszy dzień każdego ucznia na świecie. Dzień oznaczający, że nadeszły całe dwa dni laby, cycków i koszykówki. A przynajmniej to by oznaczał, gdyby nie to, że przy wyjściu ze szkoły czekały trzy sylwetki.<p>

- Wybierasz się gdzieś Aomine? – Jadowity głos Imayoshiego przemówił w końcu do Daikiego, sugerując, że ten o czymś zapomniał. Prawdopodobnie o czymś bardzo ważnym.

- No… do domu. – Ahomine podrapał się po głowie i spróbował ominąć okularnika i jego obstawę.

- Błąd. – Na usta kapitana drużyny wypłynął uśmiech nawet bardziej szalony i gorzej wróżący niż ten Hanamii, a w oku pojawił się błysk, który zwykle pojawiał się u Akashiego, gdy ten szykował im naprawdę paskudną karę za jakiś, niewinny w gruncie rzeczy, wybryk. – Brać go. – Na rozkaz ich kapitana Wakamatsu oraz Yoshimune, którzy dotychczas tylko przysłuchiwali się rozmowie ich asa z kapitanem, uśmiechnęli się złośliwie i chwycili Aomine pod ramiona ciągnąc go do pokoju tego drugiego w dormitorium.

- Puszczajcie mnie! Nie daruje wam tego chujaszki! Puszczać!

* * *

><p>- Spójrz na swój wynik jeszcze raz, zauważ, że przy takim wyniku wstyd cię nawet wystawić na zawody i zadbaj, by te dwie ostatnie szare komóreczki się zetknęły. Tu masz, uwaga trudne słowo, algorytm rozwiązywania zadania, a tu masz zadanie. Rozwiąż. – Co raz bardziej wkurzony Imayoshi wskazał na dwie kartki leżące na stole przed obijającym się Aomine.<p>

- Ale po co?

- Wiem, że to czysta abstrakcja, kolejne skomplikowane słowo, ale aby grać w licealnej drużynie koszykówki, należy się w tym liceum uczyć. Słyszałeś o takiej czynności? NA-U-KA. Takie dziwne coś, dzięki czemu nie chowamy się w jaskiniach, mamy komputery, internet, a w internecie cycki. – Zdesperowany spróbował zniżyć się do odpowiedniego poziomu. Sterczał nad nim, próbując go zagonić do nauki już dobre pół godziny…

- Cycki? Gdzie cycki?

- Ugh…

* * *

><p>- Aomine, co mam zrobić, byś zaczął się wreszcie uczyć? – W totalnej desperacji, po rwaniu włosów z głowy (tej należącej do Aomine oczywiście), prośbach i groźbach, Shoichi po prostu zapytał.<p>

- Ale po co mam się uczyć? Skoro czegoś nie lubię, to tego nie zrobię.

- Naprawdę nie chciałem tego robić… Ale skoro trzeba to odwołam się do twojego… głównego ośrodka myślenia.

* * *

><p><em>Aomine POV.<em>

- Naprawdę nie chciałem tego robić… Ale skoro trzeba to odwołam się do twojego… głównego ośrodka myślenia. – W głosie tego sadysty od razu wyczułem podstęp, więc poderwałem głowę do góry, by mu odwarknąć… I poczułem coś ciepłego na moich ustach.

Chwila…

Ciepłe…

Na moich ustach…

Paskudna gęba Imayoshiego…

Zbyt blisko…

Kurwa!

On mnie całuje!

Dopiero po tym jakbym oprzytomniał, więc zacząłem protestować. Na szczęście wtedy się odsunął.

- Kurwa! To był cios poniżej pasa! – Od razu zacząłem wycierać moje usta. Usta stworzone do całowania delikatnych i miękkich warg Mai-chan, lub innej cycatej dziewczyny. Albo o właśnie! Te usta mogłyby się zająć takimi kształtnymi, jędrnymi cycuszkami… Minimum miseczka E! Te usta zdecydowanie nie powinny mieć jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z ustami innego faceta! Szczególnie tej gnidy! – Powaliło cię już do reszty?!

- Żadna kurwa i żadne "poniżej pasa". Mi też się to nie podoba, ale pocałuje cię jeszcze raz, jak zaraz nie weźmiesz się za naukę! – Nawet nie spojrzałem na tego padalca. Wystarczyło mi to, że dalej czułem na sobie jego dotyk. Ale przecież nawet on nie jest tak popieprzony, prawda?

- Nie.

Niestety jest. Jak tylko to powiedziałem, zostałem przyciągnięty do kolejnego pocałunku… Ugh! Jakby samo to, że całuje mnie facet nie było wystarczającym szokiem, poczułem, że ta gnida próbuje mi wepchnąć język do ust! Wtedy to już przegiął! W końcu ja też jestem facetem! Nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek wpychał mi cokolwiek do ust! To przecież moja rola.

Przyciągnąłem go bliżej siebie i zaatakowałem jego usta, przejmując kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Znaczy próbując przejąć, bo ten padalec nagle się ode mnie odsunął, spoglądając na mnie jak na jakieś dziwne zwierzę. No co? Swoją dumę mam.

- Rozwiążesz teraz to zadanie, a o reszcie pomyślimy później. – Na jego wargi, całkiem kształtne jak tak teraz patrzę, wypłynął paskudny uśmiech, a wzrok zsunął się niżej. Dużo niżej. No i co się kurwa gapisz? Jestem mężczyzną, taki pocałunek musiał mnie podniecić…

Kurwa!

Jak chuj się teraz skupię.


End file.
